


We never had a chance

by jamiemadrox



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiemadrox/pseuds/jamiemadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara knew he was coming. Ever since she heard Dick Grayson was in town, Barbara knew he’d meet her. They needed to talk, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We never had a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the future's end one-shots.

Barbara knew he was coming.

Ever since she heard Dick Grayson was in town, Barbara knew he’d meet her.

They needed to talk, after all.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she and Steven announced their engagement. Her father had been thrilled, his little girl was finally getting married. To a cop nonetheless, but Jim Gordon was fond of the man, Steven was one of GCPD best. A good honest cop. Jim had been happy.

Her friends, were even more enamoured with the wedding than her dad. Well, at least Alysia was. She had been gushing over bridesmaid dresses and what flowers would be in the bouquet right after Barbara told her. Dinah, however, was quieter than her usual self.

“Are you sure Babs?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I said yes didn’t I?

Dinah sighted “You know what I mean. Is this what you truly want? What about Di-”. She didn’t let her finish “Don’t do that, you know just as well as I do that Dick and I wouldn’t work… That’s all over now. Besides he moved on and so did I”. She smiles, but it quite doesn’t reach the eyes “I’m happy Dinah, really happy, okay?”

Dinah nodded than hugged her, after all if Barbara was happy so was she.

Then she told Bruce.

“Hmm… Congratulations” it was all he said… You could see him mulling over her words, thinking the whole thing through.

Alfred on the other hand had been much more receptive to the idea “Miss Barbara, these are the most wonderful news. I’m happy you found someone”.

“Thank you Alfred, I’m happy too” He smiled warmly at her.

“Does he know, your fiancé?”

Of course Bruce would ask her this, not that she could fault him for it. “Yeah, Steven knows all about it. But not about Batman or the others”.

He paused for a second. Then he gets up from the chair he sat on, and gently puts a hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad you’re happy, Barbara. That’s all I ever wanted for you. All of you”.

“I know Bruce”.

* * *

There was really only one person left to tell. But then again she figured he already knew. Alfred, most likely told him. Maybe Bruce or even one of the boys.

And right now, there he was. Dick Grayson standing in the doorway of her apartment. He looked somewhat older, his face was rougher around the edges. His eyes hadn’t changed. No, that deep blue was still there, that indescribable glint that made it seem like he had only eyes for her.

She speaks first “Hi”.

“Hey”.

* * *

Dick was with Spyral for two years now. He didn’t like it at first, but as time passed he came to realize how important his role was. Maybe even more than before. When Helena took over as the leader they started to deal with different things, they protected the heroes instead of trying to unmask them. They saved the world. Dick’s playground wasn’t just Gotham anymore, but the entire planet. He enjoyed it.

Everything wasn’t as perfect as it seemed though. He missed his friends. His family. His Home. Even when they decided it was time for him to reveal he was alive, that didn’t mean he would see them more often. Dick was here and they were there. He would go to Gotham every once in a while, when he either had a mission or Helena gave him a few days to unwind. She knew where his heart was and that he needed to return there, to build himself back up again.

Dick and Helena were together now. They didn’t start with the right foot, but eventually they grew in one another. He found her familiar. She found him charming, despite herself.

They had been together for eight months now, things were good.

Well, that was all true until he heard.

It was Tim who told him, no surprises there. He and Bruce were mostly business now days and even if they weren’t Bruce wouldn’t have told him. He knew it wasn’t his place.

Dick and Barbara weren’t has close as they used to be. Even when she said she forgave him for lying, somehow Dick knew that things would never be the same as before. Now they only talked when he was in Gotham, and even then you could feel the tension between them.

In all honesty he didn’t know what to feel. He knew she had boyfriend, for god’s sake she had dated guys before even when they were close friends. It never bothered him, just like it didn’t bother her when he dated.

But right now there was a sense of finality. This was it. They would never get a shot.

He told Helena that he was needed in Gotham. She trusted him now, she wouldn’t question him. So, Helena let him to go. He hated himself in that moment. This was not Dick Grayson.

* * *

“Do you wanna come in?”

“Yeah”

They moved to the couch in the living room and sat down.

“I like what you did with the house” He smiled.

 _Sure Dick, pretend that we both don’t know what this is about._ “I felt like changing”.

“It’s nice” he smiles.

They stare at each other. Dick’s gaze burns a hole right through her. She realizes now how much she’s missed that.

“I wanted to come to Gotham to say congratulations… I’m…. I’m happy for you Babs”.

“You didn’t have to you know, I do own a phone”.

“That wouldn’t have felt right… Not for us”. A sad smile passes his lips.

She finds herself smiling too, the same way he does. “You’re right it wouldn’t”

Dick places his hand on hers. She looks away for a moment trying to gather her thoughts.

“I just wanted to look at you one last time, you know? In the way I always do…”

Barbara knows, she knows the look. The look he was giving her at door and the one she is receiving right now.

“But I needed to do it now, before I can’t anymore.”

“Why not?” She can tell why not... But asks all the same.

“Because it’ll be wrong. You’ll be married…” He’s the one looking away now.

“I missed you” She whispers.

“I missed you too, Babs” he cups her face with the hand that was previously holding hers.

“We never really had a chance did we?” She leans into his touch.

He's somehow closer now, his breath tickles her skin.

“No, we never really did…”

She leans in all the way, until their lips finally touch.

The kiss is full of regret and missed chances. Full of unspoken feelings. It’s sweet and a little bit sad at the same time.

But right now it’s what they both needed. A chance to say goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic (as you could probably tell), anyway hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
